Ruler (Sherlock Holmes)
Summary Ruler is a Ruler-class Servant and an official Servant of Chaldea. Prior to forming a contract with Ritsuka Fujimaru after the events of the sub-singularity, Shinjuku, he was a Caster-class Servant that worked as an ally during the London and Camelot singularities. Ruler's True Name is Sherlock Holmes, the world's most famous detective and the crystallization of the very concept of detectives. Although he is best known as a fictional character written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle as part of the memoirs made by his friend and assistant Dr. John Watson, only Holmes himself knows if he was a real person, purely a work of fiction, or something in between. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with special moves Name: Ruler, Sherlock Holmes Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ruler-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Crystallization of the Concept of Detectives Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Shapeshifting via Empty House, Clairvoyance (His innate talent for analysis allows him to effectively read the future with the evidence he has at his disposal), Energy Projection (Can focus light into magical beams with his various magnifying glasses), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Swordsman and Marksman, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg. Holmes has A++ Rank Luck), Information Analysis, Minor Reality Warping (His Noble Phantasm forcibly creates a solution to any problem he faces that he has to find somewhere in the world), likely limited Conceptual Manipulation (His Noble Phantasm is a sublimation of his Origin, the concept of "Elucidation"), Preparation and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Should be comparable to Archer). Higher with special moves (Under certain circumstances, Holmes can utilize special moves that inflict damage on par with a True Name-released Noble Phantasm) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Possesses B+ Rank Agility and participated in fights against Servants like Yan Qing and Phantom of the Opera, who possess A+ and A Rank agility respectively) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class. Higher with Special Moves Durability: Island level Stamina: High (Servants can fight for a whole day without tiring and can continue fighting for as long as they have a steady supply of mana) Range: Standard melee range normally, Extended melee range with his cane, Several dozen meters with his magnifying glasses Standard Equipment: His cane and numerous magnifying glasses. An "unidentified sphere" that appears when he uses his Noble Phantasm Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Holmes is undoubtedly the world's greatest detective, having discerned Doctor Roman's true identity and easily deduced the identity of the Servant bonded to Shielder. His deductive skills are so profound that the World forcibly placed him into the Ruler class container to keep him from accelerating the decline of Mystery by uncovering all of the World's secrets. In combat, he's an expert practitioner of Baritsu and boxing, having a wide variety of pushing, grabbing, throwing, and wrestling techniques at his disposal in addition to his expert marksmanship and swordsmanship that qualify him for the Saber and Archer classes, which are reserved for superhumanly skilled swordsmen and marksmen. Weaknesses: Holmes is somewhat arrogant due to his overwhelming intelligence and is a cocaine addict. He cannot fight in Spirit Form. While Elementary, My Dear creates a solution to any problem, it is still up to Holmes to find and enact it. Empty House cannot modify his parameters above what he naturally possesses and he can't utilize the skills or Noble Phantasms of the Servants he's imitating. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Elementary, My Dear: It's Elementary, My Friend: Holmes' origin of "Elucidation" was sublimated into a Noble Phantasm when he became a Servant. His renown as the world's greatest detective allows him to find a solution to any mystery, even if it supposedly unresolvable, by creating clues that will lead him to the solution with enough time. For instance, if the key to a treasure box was lost to time, the key will be forcibly rendered "not lost", reappearing somewhere in the world for Holmes to find. However, while this Noble Phantasm creates a solution, it does not resolve conflicts on its own, as Holmes has to find the solution to his problem and he will have no knowledge of where to find it until he begins finding clues. This Noble Phantasm is continuously-active under normal circumstances and does not need to have its True Name called out to work. When its True Name is invoked, an "unidentified sphere" appears that exposes all of the flaws in the formation of Holmes' enemies, allowing Holmes and his allies to exploit them. At the same time, this information strengthens the unity and teamwork of his allies, allowing him to find a way to defeat virtually any opponent even if they are supposedly unbeatable. Empty House: The Adventure of the Empty House: A Noble Phantasm named after one of his stories, Holmes is able to disguise himself as other individuals, including Heroic Spirits, and take on their parameters. However, his modified parameters cannot exceed that which he naturally possesses and he cannot use their skills or Noble Phantasms. He uses this Noble Phantasm in the Shinjuku Singularity to impersonate Edmond Dantès, but his cover is quickly blown when Ritsuka Fujimaru notes that he introduced himself by his actual name instead of The Count of Monte Cristo. Class Skills *'Territory Creation:' One of the signature Class Skills of Caster-class Servants. Holmes possesses an EX-Rank in this skill but instead of creating workshops or even temples like a magus, he is able to constantly expand the great library of knowledge in his mind that he has accumulated over his various adventures. Because of this, a bonus check occurs whenever the detective needs to call upon his vast intellect and memory. Personal Skills * Baritsu: A skill that denotes Holmes' proficiency in an oriental martial art that encompasses wrestling, grappling, throwing, swordsmanship, and other self-defense techniques that are extremely suitable for combat. When combined with his talent for boxing, Holmes can utilize special moves comparable in output to the True Name Release of a Noble Phantasm under certain circumstances. * Hypothetical Reasoning: A type of logical reasoning sought through the induction method on a wide scale. Holmes' preferred method, mathematical process of elimination, has allowed this ability to reach the level of a special skill. Thus his legendary deductive techniques are nothing more than methods of reasoning at his disposal. * Natural Insight: A skill that reflects Holmes' natural talent for grasping the true essence of things based on the information he has at hand. His A++ Rank in this skill and renown as the world's greatest detective allow him to accurately deduce any number of aspects about a person or object based on what he observes and will never miss information that could be vital to solving a mystery. His skill is so profound that he is able to effectively read the future on a level comparable to outright Clairvoyance by observing his surroundings. When used against Servants, a Luck check will occur. Should it succeed, Holmes will be able to see through the truth of his enemy even if it is obscured by magecraft or Noble Phantasms. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Detectives Category:Cane Users Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Regeneration Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Adults Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Shapeshifters Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Concept Users Category:Preparation Users